Thanksgiving
Thanksgiving is the eighth episode of Glee's fourth season and the seventy-fourth episode overall. It premiered on November 29, 2012. Mercedes, Mike, Puck, Quinn and Santana return to McKinley for the holidays. Kurt and Rachel however, decide to stay in New York for Thanksgiving to avoid drama, breaking the promise they made back before graduation about returning to McKinley on vacations. Finn decides to train the new joiners of the New Directions by pairing them up with the different alumni and plans PSY's Gangnam Style for the New Directions' big number at Sectionals. In New York, Kurt invites Isabelle and her friends to celebrate Thanksgiving with Brody, Rachel and him. Marley continues to lose weight and it eventually results in a major twist, affecting the New Directions. It was directed by Bradley Buecker and written by former House writers and new consulting producers Russel Friend and Garret Lerner. Plot Making her first return visit to McKinley for Thanksgiving, Quinn strolls across the auditorium stage and is joined by a guitar-playing Puck on a mash-up of Simon & Garfunkel's and Phillips Phillips', Homeward Bound/Home and gradually they're joined by more harmonizing alumni: Mike, Santana, Mercedes and Finn. "Home for the holidays," says Quinn, as the former classmates join in a group hug. "Just like we promised." Later, Marley recalls her long-time dream of stepping onto a stage to perform for a crowd - and her dream's about to come true at Sectionals. She vows not to let up on her weight-loss efforts before the competition, out of concern about letting down the glee club - especially Jake and Ryder. At Breadsticks, the alumni note the absence of Rachel and Kurt, not expecting them to show. Later, Finn pairs them up with his students to help master whatever's necessary for Sectionals. Finn plans PSY's "Gangnam Style" to be the centerpiece of their performance, and he needs the students to up their game to compete with the Warblers. Jake admits to Ryder that he hung out with Marley, but offers to pull back if it will put them at odds again; though disappointed, Ryder doesn't object. Kurt and Rachel agree that returning to Lima feels sad and unproductive, so they plan to indulge each other at their first New York City Thanksgiving away from home. Meanwhile, Mike leads the guys in their dance training: Ryder demonstrates smooth moves, but Jake's footwork isn't so hot - Ryder gets the dance lead. Quinn, Santana and Brittany offer an improvised example of their uncanny dance synchronicity for the newbies to The Supremes' Come See About Me. Kitty reveals intense hero worship of Quinn, who notices that Marley seems under pressure. Kitty assures her she's been trying to help Marley, and she leads Quinn to believe that Marley's distraction stems from another case of a good girl dating a Puckerman - something Quinn knows all too well. Brody admits he slept with Cassandra because Rachel took herself out of play in favor of Finn. When Rachel reveals that she and Finn are over, Brody vows not to hook up with Cassandra again and even offers to cook Thanksgiving dinner for Rachel and Kurt. Quinn confronts Jake, believing he's pressuring Marley into having sex. Jake insists he isn't, and Puck tells Quinn that she's out of line, but she warns them both: "The only way you're going to win Sectionals is if Marley's at her best, and if you keep distracting her, she's not going to be." Learning that his Vogue.com boss Isabelle has no holiday plans, Kurt invites her to the "orphan Thanksgiving." She agrees, wondering if his renewed cheerfulness means traction in his breakup with Blaine. Kurt tells her he's texted Blaine to stop with the repeated apologies. Isabelle suggests that the easiest way for both of them to move on is if, one way or another, Kurt's able to accept Blaine's apology. Santana tells Quinn she believes "pure evil" Kitty is responsible for giving Marley laxatives, but their old jealousies resurface, with Quinn mocking Santana for hiding out in cheer college and Santana scoffing at Quinn's new relationship with a much older, supposedly soon-to-divorce professor. Their sniping escalates into an exchange of slaps until Brittany walks in on them. After Jake reveals his superior skills, having been trained in ballet, he admits he downplayed his talents because he didn't want to show up Ryder. He insists Ryder - who thinks Jake should take over the lead - keep quiet about it and let Jake help him train for Sectionals. Marley's exhausted and hungry, "but at least my dress fits" - and she continues popping laxatives to stay thin. Wade makes a return as Unique, defying his parents' wishes to keep his alter ego out of his performances and refusing to be ashamed of who he is and how he looks. Just when Kurt's had his fill of Rachel and Brody's cutesy flirting while prepping their turkey, he's surprised by the arrival of a large group of Isabelle's friends: after a wet and challenging day, she's invited an entire party to liven up the celebration, which explodes with a raucous mash-up of Scissor Sisters and Burt Bacharach/Hal David musical Promises, Promises, Let's Have a Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time. The Warblers open the Sectionals competition with dynamic performances of Flo Rida's Whistle and One Direction's Live While We're Young - and it's so good that Marley's more anxious than ever. Will joins Emma and Sue in the audience, and just before New Directions takes the stage. Blaine gets a call from Kurt as the New Directions prepare to perform, Kurt tells him he believes he's sorry and is trying to forgive him but isn't there yet. Kurt can't stand not talking to Blaine, though, and asks for a mature heart-to-heart at Christmas time. Blaine is tearful and thrilled. He tells Kurt he loves him. Kurt says he loves Blaine too. Jake tries to calm Marley's frazzled nerves as she admits she hasn't slept in days and is terrified of letting everyone down. Ryder unconvincingly fakes an injury, hoping to get Jake to replace him as the dance lead. Ryder persuades Jake that they each need to give their all for the group to win, and that means Jake should take the top spot. Jake agrees, promising Marley, "You're going to kill this." At sectionals, the Rosedale mennonites perform the mash up of Over the River and Through the Wood/She'll Be Coming 'round the Mountain. Then New Directions start their performance with Tina leading Gangnam Style. ''The glee club's high-energy routine does indeed impress the audience. However, ends on a tense note towards the end of the performance. When Marley starts experiencing tunnel-vision. Thus, causing her to unexpectedly collapse onstage. Songs Unreleased Songs *'Over the River and Through the Wood/She'll Be Coming 'round the Mountain''' by'' Lydia Maria Child/Carl Sandburg''. Sung by The Rosedale Mennonites Background Songs *"Fantastic Baby" by BIGBANG - Heard when Mike is teaching the New Directions the choreography. *"Gangnam Style" by PSY - Heard when Ryder tells Jake about how he is learning the words to the song and also in the background in the flashback when Santana is going through Marley's bag. Cast Special Guest Star *Sarah Jessica Parker as Isabelle Wright Guest Stars *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury *Dianna Agron as Quinn Fabray *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Alex Newell as Unique Adams *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Trisha Rae Stahl as Millie Rose *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston *Grant Gustin as Sebastian Smythe *Nolan Gerard Funk as Hunter Clarington Trivia *This is the first episode of Season Four in which the entire main-cast is present; including Jayma Mays and Dianna Agron. *Quinn, Santana, and Brittany's choreography and positioning for Come See About Me bears great resemblance to the choreography and positioning in I Say a Little Prayer, which they used to audition for Glee Club in Showmance, which was in Season One. *This is the first "Sectionals" episode that doesn't reveal the results of the competition in the show, as well as the first sectionals episode that doesn't end with a group performance following the New Directions victory. *Brooke Lipton, choreographer alongside Zach Woodlee on Glee, made her second appearance on Glee in this episode. The first, being in the performance, Bootylicious, in Hairography of Season One and the second is being in the performance,'' Let's Have a Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time'' in this episode, appearing as one of Isabelle's friends. *Shangela from the second and third seasons of RuPaul's Drag Race makes an appearance as one of Isabelle's friends as well. *None of the cast speak Korean, so they each had to learn to sing Gangnam Style phonetically. *Although this episode is called Thanksgiving and Thanksgiving themed, the episode aired one week after the holiday. *The New Directions end up keeping the computer which was stolen from The Warblers in Dynamic Duets. *A non-mash-up of Let's Have a Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time was released as of Let's Have a Kiki. *This is the only episode of Season Four in which Blaine doesn't sing. **However, Blaine and Marley were planned to have a duet, but that did not happen because Marley fainted. *This is the first Thanksgiving themed episode. *Santana references Pretty Little Liars when she say to Quinn "your pretty little liar (Kitty) gave them to her." Errors *In the scene where the alumni (minus Rachel and Kurt) are at ‎Breadstix, Quinn mentions that Rachel emails her every other week saying that she did not use the train pass from New Haven to New York that Rachel gave her, but in fact it was Quinn ''who gave a pass to herself and Rachel. *When Kurt calls Blaine just before Sectionals, you see Blaine's phone. The message on the phone is saying that Kurt is calling. Upon closer inspection it is apparent that it is a screenshot and not the actual call, because you see the 'image' options. *When Kurt is talking to Isabelle Wright about which Christmas movie they're looking forward to most - ''The Hobbit or Les Miserables, Isabelle says that she's obsessed with the French Revolution. Les Miserables isn't based on the French Revolution, which occurred 1789-1799, it's based on the June Rebellion that occurred in 1815-1832. * When the judges were announced, you can see a lot of the people were mannequins if you look carefully. * Rachel tells Brody that she is a vegetarian, though she is a vegan according to earlier episodes. However, since moving to New York, she is seen eating ice cream and pizza, so it is possible she decided to become a vegetarian instead of a vegan. Quotes Gallery Tumblr mc3yrkKNbA1qhyhrso2 500.jpg kurt_4x8.JPG Jose.jpg Gangnam style?.png tumblr_mc770cWcpq1r6nrbwo1_500.jpg Lea4x8.jpg Dean4x8.jpg NYFilming4.jpg NYFilming3.jpg NYFilming2.jpg NYFilming.jpg A50omhjCEAA5wlB.jpg sectionals2012.jpg A56JRt2CYAEYcin.jpg A56c-LLCMAAGsWM.jpg SEEEEEEEECTIONALS.jpg Chordpeekaboo.jpg Zimage.jpg sectionals Blaine.jpg A6F Ui4CIAAEEEU.jpg tumblr_mch57wnRJ61r72ceeo1_500.jpg Schue sectionals.gif funnyCory.jpg 680542342.jpg Gif13.gif Gif21.gif McHalowitz.gif GST.JPG tumblr_mdfzi4zLL21qg25zco2_1280.jpg tumblr_mdfzi4zLL21qg25zco3_1280.jpg tumblr_mdfzi4zLL21qg25zco4_1280.jpg tumblr_mdfzi4zLL21qg25zco5_1280.jpg tumblr_mdfzi4zLL21qg25zco8_r1_1280.jpg WhistleT.jpg Come See About MeT.jpg Let's Have A Kiki -Turkey Lurkey TimeT.jpg Glee-4x08-1.jpg Glee-4x08-2.jpg Tumblr mdurqsEUHu1qg25zco3 500.jpg|Quinn is back tumblr_mdurqsEUHu1group.jpg|Santana, Quinn, Mike, Puck, and Mercedes comeseeaboutme.jpg|Come See About Me tumblr_mdutbaIKyx1r5g01uo1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdutbaIKyx1r5g01uo2_1280.jpg Tumblr mbrgn7nFYU1r88pgwo1 1280.jpg|Dianna Agron (Quinn Fabray) is back! A5DATbaCIAIqs7K.jpg A5EL1CbCAAAGKda.jpg|link=@DiannaAgron Large2.jpg A5RNyCaCMAA7fRl.jpg|Naya and Dianna Proxy.jpg 536375_355975831160037_1394341936_n.jpg A5R3LEhCIAAcb1d.jpg proxy_2.jpg tumblr_mbyfpmKfb71r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_mbyfqnqXqG1qiicbko1_500.jpg 284px-007~382.jpg The Best Characters of Glee.jpg Mercantike.jpg New and Old Directions.jpg Wadecedes.jpg CaptureHBH1.PNG CaptureHBH2.PNG Tumblr mgzpn80nom1qh9sh6o2_250.gif CaptureHBH3.PNG CaptureHBH4.PNG CaptureHBH5.PNG CaptureHBH6.PNG Quinn-puck-season-4-quinn-and-puck-32897476-600-416.jpg Fuinn - Thanksgiving.jpg Homeward Bond Home - My Picture.jpg tumblr meej7rK7uC1qbdpqqo2 250.gif tumblr meej7rK7uC1qbdpqqo3 250.gif tumblr meej7rK7uC1qbdpqqo4 250.gif tumblr meej7rK7uC1qbdpqqo5 250.gif tumblr meej7rK7uC1qbdpqqo6 250.gif tumblr meej7rK7uC1qbdpqqo7 250.gif Tumblr mj9cd4lEpC1qa5w9eo4 250.gif mike homeward bound home.gif trio.png homeward...jpg imsitting.jpg fuinn33.jpg QuinnNr42.gif QuinnNr4.gif Quinnhomeward.gif HomewardBoundHome fuck pinn.gif Homewardquinn.gif Mike homeward bound home.gif 250px-08x01 Homeward Bound - Home.png Homewardboundhome.gif homeward bound- home.png homeward bound - home.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-19h45m31s58.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-19h45m28s29.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-19h45m22s230.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-18h21m41s190.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-18h21m34s116.png tumblr_meaqo06SXi1rsylg8o4_500.gif I'm gonna love you anyway.gif Wade closing his eyes while Kitty watches with joy.png Unholy Trinity dances.png The ending of the song.png Marley with disgust.png Come See About Me dance.png Back view of Come See About Me.png Tumblr meaj583WNh1qedtilo1 500.gif the unholy trinity.gif CSAM theunholytrinity.gif CSAM 4theunholytrinity.gif CSAM 3theunholytrinity.gif CSAM 2theunholytrinity.gif CSAM 1theunholytrinity.gif CSAM_UH.png G04E08219.jpg 08x02 Come See About Me.png Tutcsam408.png D2te.gif Glee - Episode 4.08 - Thanksgiving - Full Set of Promotional Photos (1)_FULL.jpg tumblr_mj3elf6cwi1r350t5o3_250.gif Tumblr ml3kngPzAq1qlujrso3 500.gif ComeSeeAboutMe.gif QuinnNr45.gif QuinnNr18.gif tumblr_mfzwuo5n5p1rorqk0o24_r3_250.gif SantanaNr29.gif SantanaNr36.gif BrittanaComeSeeAboutMe.gif tumblr_mels884piB1qkk8v7o1_500.gif tumblr_mels884piB1qkk8v7o2_500.gif Tumblr mndcm1JYPP1rftf1uo10 r1 250.gif Beautiful UnholyTrinity7.gif Tumblr myv1fmZWrh1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Whistle.gif Whistle1.png Whistle2.gif Whistle3.gif Whistle4.gif Whistle5.gif Whistle6.gif Whistle8.gif Whistle9.gif Whistle10.gif Whistle11.gif Whistle12.gif Whistle13.gif Whistle14.gif Whistle15.gif Whistle16.gif Whistle17.gif Vlcsnap-2012-12-10-20h41m49s132.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-10-20h41m47s116.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-10-20h41m46s99.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-10-20h41m42s66.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-10-20h41m40s40.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-10-20h41m39s24.png WHISTLEGLEE.png LiveWhileWe'reYoung.gif LiveWhileWe'reYoung2.gif LiveWhileWe'reYoung3.gif LiveWhileWe'reYoung4.gif LiveWhileWe'reYoung5.gif LiveWhileWe'reYoung6.gif LiveWhileWe'reYoung7.gif LiveWhileWe'reYoung8.gif LiveWhileWe'reYoung9.gif 408 001727.jpg LiveWhileWe'reYoung-Sebastian.gif tumblr_inline_mfxgep5BwoX1rxe9wi.gif tumblr_mn4gxjIlwP1qidrf8o3_250.gif Kiki6.png Kiki5.jpg KIKI4.jpg KIKI3.jpg KIKI2.jpg KIKI1.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 01.02.13.png.jpg tumblr mefevl7YEw1qbsxymo1 500.gif KIKIKIKI.png 08x06 Let's Have A Kiki - Turkey Lurkey Time.png Hahah morekiki rachel.gif Smile - brody.gif Kiki!rachel.gif Kiki!brochel.gif Brooke and Jessica.jpg let's have a kiki - turkey time.png GST.JPG tumblr_mdfzi4zLL21qg25zco2_1280.jpg tumblr_mdfzi4zLL21qg25zco3_1280.jpg Gangnamstylejenna2 (1).jpg Gangnamstylejenna2 (2).jpg Gangnam444.jpg Gangnamstyle333.jpg Gangnamstyle111.jpg Tumblr meamucjEI61qkxuj7o6 1280.jpg Tumblr meamucjEI61qkxuj7o7 1280.jpg Martanafaint.gif Schermafbeelding 2013-01-29 om 00.48.39.png.jpg lollolololo!sectionals.png tumblr mlkwx0FG9W1qdu86bo4 250.gif KittyGangnamStyle1.gif KittyGangnamStyle2.gif KittyGangnamStyle3.gif KittyGangnamStyle4.gif KittyGangnamStyle5.gif KittyGangnamStyle6.gif tumblr mma8ldkyrB1r350t5o5 250.gif SugarNr48.gif gangam style.png Britt gangnam style.gif gangnam style.jpg gangnam style 2.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-00h36m19s215.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-00h36m04s120.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-00h31m19s15.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-00h31m05s125.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-00h31m00s81.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-00h30m56s153.png tumblr_meamucjEI61qkxuj7o1_1280.jpg tumblr_meamucjEI61qkxuj7o2_1280.jpg tumblr_meamucjEI61qkxuj7o3_1280.jpg tumblr_meamucjEI61qkxuj7o4_1280.jpg tumblr_meamucjEI61qkxuj7o5_1280.jpg tumblr_meamucjEI61qkxuj7o6_1280.jpg tumblr_meamucjEI61qkxuj7o7_1280.jpg tumblr_meamucjEI61qkxuj7o8_1280.jpg tumblr_meamucjEI61qkxuj7o9_1280.jpg tumblr_meamucjEI61qkxuj7o10_1280.jpg tumblr_meamvgYkXO1qkxuj7o1_1280.jpg tumblr_meamvgYkXO1qkxuj7o2_1280.jpg tumblr_meamvgYkXO1qkxuj7o3_1280.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-15h59m33s130.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-15h59m20s3.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-15h58m20s171.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-15h58m09s62.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-16h01m44s164.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-16h01m42s139.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-16h01m38s107.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-16h01m35s69.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-16h01m32s44.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-16h01m29s15.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-16h01m26s241.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-16h01m23s211.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-16h01m20s179.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-16h01m17s146.png Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 01.00.37.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 01.01.15.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 01.01.28.png.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-02-01 om 01.02.20.png.jpg Tumblr mnmiysZi6X1qa5w9eo8 250.gif Tumblr mnmiysZi6X1qa5w9eo7 250.gif Tumblr mnmiysZi6X1qa5w9eo6 250.gif Tumblr mnmiysZi6X1qa5w9eo5 250.gif Tumblr mnmiysZi6X1qa5w9eo4 250.gif Tumblr mnmiysZi6X1qa5w9eo3 250.gif Tumblr mnmiysZi6X1qa5w9eo2 250.gif Tumblr mnmiysZi6X1qa5w9eo1 250.gif AdmiringQuinnFabray1.gif Thanksgiving tm.gif tumblr_mpdxhnqHOE1ra5gbxo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mpdxhnqHOE1ra5gbxo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mpdxhnqHOE1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mpdxhnqHOE1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mpdxhnqHOE1ra5gbxo5_r2_250.gif tumblr_mpdxhnqHOE1ra5gbxo6_r2_250.gif tumblr_mpdxhnqHOE1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mpdxhnqHOE1ra5gbxo7_r2_250.gif tumblr_mpdxhnqHOE1ra5gbxo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_mpdxhnqHOE1ra5gbxo10_r1_250.gif Vlcsnap-2013-07-20-09h12m44s118.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-20-09h12m41s78.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-20-09h12m38s51.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-20-09h12m34s8.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-20-09h12m31s236.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-20-09h12m26s183.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-20-09h12m21s140.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-20-09h12m12s49.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-20-09h12m03s209.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-20-09h11m57s153.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h41m04s57.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h41m00s17.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h40m57s250.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h40m54s215.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h40m47s135.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h40m50s171.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h40m39s69.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h40m36s37.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h40m34s7.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h40m31s244.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h43m30s242.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h43m25s192.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h43m23s161.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h43m17s114.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h43m15s92.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h43m13s67.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h43m10s44.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h43m06s255.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h43m04s232.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-08-08h42m57s164.jpg Tumblr mea7joMU3n1qfx9mto8 r3 250.gif Tumblr mea7joMU3n1qfx9mto9 r3 250.gif Tumblr mea7joMU3n1qfx9mto6 r2 250.gif Tumblr mea7joMU3n1qfx9mto1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mea7joMU3n1qfx9mto10 r2 250.gif Tumblr mea7joMU3n1qfx9mto7 r2 250.gif Tumblr mea7joMU3n1qfx9mto11 r2 250.gif Tumblr mea7joMU3n1qfx9mto2 r2 250.gif Beautiful UnholyTrinity8.gif Beautiful UnholyTrinity7.gif Beautiful UnholyTrinity1.gif 250px-08x01 Homeward Bound - Home.png G10b.gif G9b.gif G8b.gif G7b.gif G6b.gif G5b.gif G4b.gif G3b.gif G2b.gif G1b.gif Tumblr myv1fmZWrh1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr_n01rw5BaY81qd5s0eo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_n01rw5BaY81qd5s0eo1_250.gif tumblr_n01rw5BaY81qd5s0eo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_n01rw5BaY81qd5s0eo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_n01rw5BaY81qd5s0eo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_n01rw5BaY81qd5s0eo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_n01rw5BaY81qd5s0eo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_n01rw5BaY81qd5s0eo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_n1fjclOqx31ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_n1fjclOqx31ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_n1fjclOqx31ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_n1fjclOqx31ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_n1fjclOqx31ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_n1fjclOqx31ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_n1fjclOqx31ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_n1fjclOqx31ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Tumblr n1qjhsqcpd1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1qjhsqcpd1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1qjhsqcpd1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1qjhsqcpd1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1qjhsqcpd1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n1qjhsqcpd1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n1qjhsqcpd1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n1qjhsqcpd1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr_n1qmvlqQKL1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_n1qmvlqQKL1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_n1qmvlqQKL1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_n1qmvlqQKL1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_n1qmvlqQKL1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_n1qmvlqQKL1ra5gbxo8_250.gif tumblr_n1qmvlqQKL1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_n1qmvlqQKL1ra5gbxo9_250.gif tumblr_n1qopawQXI1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_n1qopawQXI1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_n1qopawQXI1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_n1qopawQXI1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_n1qopawQXI1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_n1qopawQXI1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_n1qopawQXI1ra5gbxo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_n1qopawQXI1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_n1qqrv1P601ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_n1qqrv1P601ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_n1qqrv1P601ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_n1qqrv1P601ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_n1qqrv1P601ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_n1qqrv1P601ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_n1qqrv1P601ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_n1quc72xSG1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_n1quc72xSG1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_n1quc72xSG1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_n1quc72xSG1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_n1quc72xSG1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_n1quc72xSG1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_n1quc72xSG1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_n1quc72xSG1ra5gbxo8_250.gif Tumblr n1rhixUzn31ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1rhixUzn31ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n1rhixUzn31ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n1rhixUzn31ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n1rhixUzn31ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1rhixUzn31ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n1rhixUzn31ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr n1rhixUzn31ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr n2exc3rrQC1qbdpqqo3 r1 250.gif tumblr_ms6wtvP6in1qaedvuo1_250.gif tumblr_ms6wtvP6in1qaedvuo2_250.gif tumblr_ml3k2sNL9Y1qg4e7no9_r1_250.gif Tumblr meaemr1DAN1rtx3n1o9 250.gif Tumblr meaemr1DAN1rtx3n1o8 250.gif Tumblr meaemr1DAN1rtx3n1o7 250.gif Tumblr meaemr1DAN1rtx3n1o6 250.gif Tumblr meaemr1DAN1rtx3n1o5 250.gif Tumblr meaemr1DAN1rtx3n1o4 250.gif Tumblr meaemr1DAN1rtx3n1o3 250.gif Tumblr meaemr1DAN1rtx3n1o2 250.gif Tumblr meaemr1DAN1rtx3n1o1 250.gif Tumblr mea7ccCktm1qclplbo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mea7ccCktm1qclplbo3 r1 250.gif Thanksgiving.gif Fabson Thanksgiving.jpg Live While We're Young 9.jpg Live While We're Young 8.jpg Live While We're Young 7.jpg Live While We're Young 6.jpg Live While We're Young 5.jpg Live While We're Young 4.jpg Live While We're Young 3.jpg Live While We're Young 2.jpg Live While We're Young 1.jpg Whistle 4.jpg Whistle 3.jpg Whistle 02.jpg Sebastian Whistle.jpg Kurt phone.png Blaine Thanksgiving.jpg Videos Navigational